New Beginings
by Fallen Angel of Music
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera has a new haunt, in another time period. He even has a new girl to charm.
1. The Purchase

All of the characters other than the Phantom belong to me. I didn't know quite where to put this story because it has stuff from the book and the musical/movie so I would like some feed back as to where you think it should be.

Fallenangelofmusic

The Purchase

Cadence sat on the huge old stage with her legs hanging over the edge into the orchestra pit. Her auburn hair cascading down her back covering her forest green long sleeve shirt, barely touching the top of her long brown skirt that covered her brown leather boots. Her green eyes went from her brothers Aubrey and Kane who where signing the purchase documents on each other's backs, to the box just to the left of the stage. She felt like someone was watching her from that direction, but when she looked there was no one there. She frowned to herself; she was always a little paranoid when it came to old theaters. She gazed past the box to observe the stage curtains, green velvet with a gold trim. Everything was old and dusty because the theater had opened in the late eighteen hundreds and had been hosting shows until a year ago when the manager's health had become an issue for him. The manager's of old had made sure that the theater functioned as it had when it first opened. The old gas lamps to light the stage still worked, as well as all the other lamps in the theater even a hundred years later.

"Cadence, what do you think of this old place?" her brother Aubrey asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Its nice, but are you sure we're the only ones here?" she asked as she stood up and walked toward him.

"Yeah the old manager couldn't come so he just gave us the keys, why?" Kane asked looking up from his papers.

"I don't know, I thought I felt someone watching me from the box over there," Cadence said pointing to the box.

"Really? Hey Aubrey maybe we should check it out. I mean someone could have broken in." Kane said looking at the box suspiciously.

"Fine by me, shall we start in that box?"

"Wait a minute I'm going too! I don't want to be left alone in here, I've seen way to many horror movies to make that mistake."

"Suit yourself. Okay lets go." Aubrey said shrugging his shoulders.

Aubrey and Kane are practically twins, even if they are a year apart. They both had short dark brown hair and fair skin that runs in the family. Aubrey the eldest has crystal blue eyes, while Kane has hazel eyes. They even dress in a similar fashion. Both wear slacks and well fitted shirts in their favorite colors. Cadence is the youngest of the trio; she is two years younger than Kane and they never let her forget it. They are always saying, "We need to look out for our kid sister."

When they entered the box and pulled back the drapes that blocked the entrance they found a small white envelope sitting on the railing in front of the seats. Sealing the envelope was red wax in the shape of a skull. Aubrey stepped forward and carefully picked up the mysterious paper. On the front of the envelope written in red ink it read:

To the New Managers


	2. Notes

Notes

Aubrey and Kane looked at each other with look of confirmation. Cadence gaze was fixed on the small envelope. She had read stories, and seen a musical, which involves such envelopes. Her two brothers excused themselves and left the box and headed towards the manager's office. She watched them leave and slumped into a dusty seat. It didn't make sense, the Opera Ghost she was familiar with lived around the same time this theater was built. It had to be that someone was playing a trick on them but how could that be? The only people who knew about the purchase of the theater were her brothers, the former manager and his wife. Neither the old manager nor his wife seemed up to playing such a trick. They were just too old. Something was defiantly a miss here, unfortunately she promised her brothers she wouldn't stick her nose were it didn't belong.

In the office the brothers put on their winter gloves and gently opened the envelope. Inside was a small square of paper with red ink writing on both sides. The brothers nervously looked at each other and started reading.

To my new Managers

I must insist that you keep with the tradition of the theater, which

I'm sure M. Gibbs has explained to you. However I doubt that he gave details

to the most important of traditions, my salary. I get paid one thousand euros

a month. I think that is more than generous on my part. I also expect my theater

to be cleaned within the week. Welcome to my theater gentlemen.

Your friend,

O.G.

Cadence got up from her seat and looked around, she had felt someone watching her again. She heard a faint rustling of satin outside the box. She rushed out of the box to see where the noise came from and found nothing. The noise sounded like it was moving so she followed it. The rustling was then joined by two sets of footsteps as she chased the sound all over the theater. The sound took her back stage and down the old wooden stairs to the dressing rooms with thick wooden doors. She heard a door open and close then everything fell silent. Cadence looked down at the dust-covered floor, slight imprints of a man's shoe lead to one of the dressing rooms. Upon further inspection of the dressing room door she found a small key in the lock. She pushed the heavy door open to find darkness. She felt around the walls for a gas lamp. She found one a moment later and turned the knob to release the gas. She pulled a lighter out of her boot and lit the lamp. Light flooded the small room casting eerie shadows on the walls. She easily found another lamp and lit that one as well.

The room was beautifully decorated with oriental rugs covering the old wooden floor. Across the room was a large dusted vanity mirror surrounded by small glass bottles of perfume. She realized the whole room was clean, unlike the rest of the theater. To the left of the door was a small table with two wooden chairs that have feather cushions. On the table was a large blue blown glass vase that had a black velvet ribbon tied around the rim with two-dozen roses inside. Cadence walked over to the vase and found a small envelope similar to the one her brothers had found earlier. She picked it up and looked at the front.

Cadence

She brushed her hand over the red ink and found that it was still slightly damp. She examined the red ink on her fingers and frowned. Using her clean hand she gently opened the mysterious envelope. Inside was a small square of paper with writing one either side in the same red ink. Just as the ink was fresh on the envelope, it was also fresh on the paper.

To Cadence,

I hope you like the flowers, as I wasn't sure what flowers you like. I also

hope that you enjoy the dressing room I had it cleaned especially for you. Before

you tell your brothers, M. Gibbs did inform me of the purchase. As you already

know your brothers are also well aware of my presence. I am anxious to see this

theater shine again and I do hope you will find talented performers as you are a

bit more observant then you brothers. I also hear that you yourself are an

actress and a singer. I await the day I will be able to watch you perform. Until

then, if you wish, I would be glad to tutor you in your singing.

Sincerely

An Angel

Cadence looked up from the note and looked around nervously. She walked over to the lamps put them out and left the room. Once outside the room she closed and locked the door. She looked at the small key in her hand and considered it a moment. Then she carefully placed it in a small pouch in her boot, and walked back towards the stage.


End file.
